Borderlands: Nyx's Tale
by Rayne Arianna Maranochi
Summary: Nyx, a Siren cast from her home world looks into the new life she will lead on Pandora. Adventure awaits her, and so do a few enemies and new allies. Despite the chaos a love might blossom, but only if one can tame her wild spirit. What will Nyx do when she realizes there are other Sirens on Pandora, and what will she do if she meets them? Contains Athena x Janey Springs.
1. Prologue

You know ever since I was young I have been a little different from normal kids. I have hair as black as night, eyes that are a brilliant shade of light ice blue, fair skin (so I'm not really tan, though I'm not pale either), I wear punk/rock like clothes. Oh yeah, and I also have light blue tattoos that go down the left half of my body, I've had them ever since I was born. Turns out 'normal kids' don't have those. As it would be I was raised by a my mom and her family unlike others of my kind, at least so I've heard anyway. If you're wondering what I am and haven't figured it out by now, I am a Siren. One of very few it would appear as there can only be six of us in existence at one time.

I was born on a planet called Terra. Some of the things I've heard about other planets makes me glad I was raised on this one, though despite that I still get a melancholy feeling when talking about it. Who wouldn't when all you've ever done your whole life was be nice to people and try and help those who needed it as well as try and get an education and make friends. I can't say I never made any friends, as I did, though not as many as I would have liked. However I also made a ton of enemies, some because of being what I am and some for sticking up for others.

Needless to say when I was informed that the government was sending me off world to another planet where I would never be allowed contact with my family again, or be allowed back because I was to much of an Unknown, a risk, it hurt. It hurt a hell of a lot, I didn't see how I was a threat to anyone, but then again maybe that was the thing. I was only defensive of my family, friends, and helpless individuals. So if someone played me a fool it would end badly for others, so I guess can see why getting me out of the way before I became a problem would be a good thing.

Anyways so you can guess I'm not on Terra anymore, and you would be correct I am now headed to a planet called Pandora. It's the total opposite of Terra. There are bandits everywhere, it's like a barren wasteland of a planet, no green grass unless its artificially created, desert, ice, and rocks surrounded by lava was the gist of the terrain. I knew I would have some fun, I've heard of a group that hunt these things called Vaults, they were known as Vault Hunters. It sounded like something my group from back home would have done with me, it sounded like an adventure.

I can safely say this though unlike the Eridians which we Sirens seem to be descended from, I don't need Eridium as a power boost or to enhance my powers. I found something else that works and doesn't see, to have the side effects like I've heard Eridium does. So before we begin the tale of my adventure, my name is Nyx. This is my story.


	2. Crash Landing & A New Friend?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to the Borderlands Franchise or any of its characters. The only thing I do own is my own OC or Original Character if you didn't know what that stands for yet.**

* * *

Do you know what it feels like to be stuffed into a pod and launched out of an airlock towards another planet because your own home world doesn't want you since they think you're too much of a risk. If you answered no, then I can say congratulations, you're one lucky son of a bitch, of the answer was yes, then I'm sorry. To put it bluntly it fucking sucks, and even more than that, it feels severely lonely. So here I am sitting alone in this pod wondering what awaits me on 'Pandora' since that's the planet I'm being sent too, and where I am going to land. I was thankful that they let me pack some of my stuff, mainly some clothes, however they gave me some guns, a shield, and a grenade mod. The 'they' I was referring too were the only people who actually gave a fuck about me and didn't agree with the government for kicking me out. My mom's side of the family and my one half sister, along with my close friends didn't care that I was a siren in fact they thought it just made me even more unique.

It's too bad more people didn't think like they did, or I wouldn't be in this position. You know at first I thought people were avoiding me because I was a lesbian, though I could be attracted to a guy. It wasn't until I ended up saving someone from being raped when I was walking home from a friends house that I found it was because of my birthmark or as many call it my tattoos even though they are a part of me. It wasn't really too long after that when I was being hauled off to me shipped out to Pandora. I suppose the bright side was that I am 20 and so I'm old enough to be on my own, and with the teachings of my mom and friends I know a little bit of self defense and how to use weapons.

I reached beneath the bench I was seated on and grabbed my duffel. In it I had the shield mom gave me which if I found the right person I could upgrade it to something badass it was a cryo/ absorption/spike shield; Rare and very useful. I also had an smg that did corrosive damage, a shotgun that spoke, a rifle with a scope that did fire damage, and a shock grenade mod that also healed me after doing damage to my enemies. I had a bit more ammo and grenades as well as clothing stored away for later use in my pocket dimension, but for now this would do, at least everything was loaded. I turned and looked out the small window to the outside that the pod had and stared at the passing stars as I slowly made my descent towards my soon to be new home.

I could feel the moment I started to enter the atmosphere of Pandora, the pod started to shake and I watched as white jet streams came off the front end as we descended. It was also easy to tell when we had broken the atmosphere, because the descent didn't feel so difficult, instead it pretty much felt like a rapid descent with a very rough bump at the end from when the pod smashed into the ground and skidded to a stop just before the exterior shell to the pod popped off and the interior opened up so I could walk out onto the new terrain. Thankfully the people who created the pods were smart enough to install five point harnesses for people to put on so we were secured when landing. When the pod finally came to a halt I unclipped myself from my harness and grabbed my duffel and exited the pod.

When I looked around I noted that the area I was in was located near water and had one long ass road going through the area. I snorted, I noted a hill across the way with multiple buildings upon it, one of which I think might have been a pub based on how it looked, but without closer inspection I couldn't be sure. I was just about to start wandering towards it when all of a sudden I heard a voice holler from just behind me.

"Hey, you! Did you just come out of tha' pod thing?" I turned and noticed a tall blonde in a red mechanics jacket with a black crop top, blackish grey patched cargo pants, and what appeared to be steel toed boots.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" I asked, curious as to how this would turn out since she was the first person I got to meet in this place.

"Well that just means you're new around these parts. The names Janey, Janey Springs. Mind telling me your name?" The newly named Janey Springs asked.

"I'm Nyx, and I can definitely verify the fact that I'm new around here. I don't even know where I am aside from the fact that I am on the planet Pandora." As I looked up at the sky I sighed. "It's a hell of a ways away from Terra." I said dejectedly. Janey noted my sad expression as well as what I said before hand and moved a bit closer to me which made me look over at her again.

"Hey now, none of that you'll go makin varkids cry in sadness. Tell you what, lemme take a back to my and Thena's place and I can help you from there." I nodded and moved closer to her so I could follow her. "Come on kiddo, let's getcha back to my place. You can crash there till yea get oriented to this place." Janey motioned for me to follow and started heading back to where ever her place was, I kind of wondered who Thena was.

As we walked I couldn't help but feel grateful for the fact that the first person I met was kind and helpful. She looked like she worked on stuff a lot, maybe I could get her to teach me some stuff since this would end up being my new home. Who knows maybe I'd find a place near her and her friend and be able to safely make a steady income, er... however one would make an income around here, I really don't know the rules to jobs here on Pandora. It would be silly to think it's similar to Terra. As well as very presumptuous.

I shifted my duffel on my back a bit, carrying it over my leather jacket might not have been the brightest idea, the temperature here was pretty warm currently and I was baking. Turns out we didn't have to go all that far until we came across a vehicle of some sort that Janey hopped into and motioned for me to get in the other side. I obliged and moved my duffle into the backseat so I had room to sit. From there it was pretty quick getting to where her place was, it was actually nice and hidden like on top of a waterfall inside of a cliff side cave. It was very beautiful, cool temperature as opposed to outside, and easily outside of the normal point of view. I would imagine it's great for observing, but staying out of anyone's line of sight.

"Whelp, here we are. Just gimme a minute to stash this baby and I'll show you inside. Kay?" Janey asked, she certainly was a very chipper person, it was actually kind of nice.

"Yeah, sure. Just lemme grab my bag real quick." I said as I got out of the vehicle and grabbed my duffle before backing up so she would have room to maneuver to wherever she needed to go.

"Not a problem." Janey smiled in return. "Be back in a jiff." Janey turned around and sped the vehicle into back down the secret way we came in and into another portion of the little cave system that lead up here. It didn't take her very long to get back from parking the vehicle elsewhere.

"Alrighty then, let's get you inside and better situated than, yeah?" Janey started heading towards her home and I followed suit, not much else to do really.

"This is a lovely home you have, Janey. I love the view, and the fact that it's out of the way makes it nice for observing without being seen. Ideal if you want to stay off the radar or out of the way of others." I said conversationally.

I saw Janey stop and turn to look at me with a slightly raised eyebrow. "You're very observant."

I chuckled humorlessly. "You learn to be when you're always ignored or unwanted. If you don't then you're liable to get hurt, and if you don't get hurt then the people you do care about do. It's a lesson that wasn't always the easiest to learn." I said as I looked out of the cave entrance with a slightly pained expression.

Janey frowned at that. 'Just what has this poor girl been through to make her this way. She reminds me of a slightly more open Athena. I bet these two would get along. Alright, now let's just get her focused on happier thoughts and get her settled into the spare room.' "Hey, I didn't mean to make you all depressed. It's not a good look on you, besides its making me all sad hearin you talk like that. Why don't we get you settled in and you can tell me some more about yourself while we wait for Thena to get home. Kay?"

I noted how she was trying to make me feel better by the tone of her voice, and when I turned back to look at her I saw how sincere she was. I smiled to reassure her and nodded. I'm not too sure how much I would tell her just yet about myself, but I can say I was thankful for someone to care, I think I was pretty lucky that Janey was who I met when I landed, who knows what would have happened if I ran into someone less than friendly. With that in mind I followed Janey inside her house and proceeded to get myself situated in the spare room with the items I had in my duffel, Janey noticed my weaponry and wanted to look at them so I set them aside to take into her living room for further inspection. Once I had everything put away I grabbed my guns, grenade mod, and shield and headed back to the living room. This was going to be one interesting stay I was sure, but for once, I really didn't care I was just grateful for the hospitality and help I was being given.


	3. An

Hello everyone. I am sorry for taking so long, but this is not an update. This is just to let you all know that I am not abandoning this story, I am actually thinking of redoing chapter 2 which is technically chapter 1. I have a slightly new direction I want this to go since I got Borderlands The Pre-Sequel. This will have a slightly different effect on the storyline for this since it will be taking place in the Borderlands 2 verse, but with some added people/twists.


	4. Getting To Know You

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Borderlands Franchise, the only person I own is my OC. This story will be following the Borderlands 2 storyline with some added twists seeing as it will be from my point of view not from any of the main characters like Maya, Gaige, Salvador, Zero, Axton or Krieg. The first few chapters take place just a little before the start of Borderlands 2 seeing as how my character will need to acclimate themselves to Pandora and its inner workings. I do hope you enjoy, and I hope I do the characters justice, it's a little hard figuring out how Janey would say things, or Athena for that manner. Enjoy**!

* * *

Once I had gathered my weapons, shield, and grenade mod I proceeded put into the living room and gently deposited them onto the rather large table she had, I also brought with me my bag of moonstones just in case. Janey seemed all a flutter as she flitted around the table and examined each piece of my gear, which was only mildly unnerving as she seemed to rather like my shield, like a lot. In fact she ended up picking it up and when she read the overview on what all it did she turned and looked at me like I was the next best thing since sliced bread. Which lemme tell you what, that would be some achievement. *insert sarcastic remark here*

"How did you get ahold of a cryo shield? I haven't seem one of these babies since I was last on Elpis with Athena. Shame really, they made for some badass weaponry and stuff." Janey asked as she held up the shield with awe.

"Erm. Well I got it from my mom she picked it up in a salvage yard somewhere on Terra. Someone had just pitched it so I tinkered with it until I got it up and running again. It seems like a pretty awesome shield, though since I'm betting it was from around this area of the solar system I really don't know what it's used for, or what an Echo device is either." I shrugged as I explained.

"Damn, that makes you one lucky woman. You'll probably be the only one on Pandora with anything cryo from Elpis. That's saying something, I kinda miss the buggers, it was always sort of fascinating freezing an enemy solid and them smashin em to bits a second later." Janey said as she set the shield back down on the table and moved on to my bag of moonstones. "Now what's this?" Janey murmured as she opened the bag and grabbed one of the contents from inside. Upon realizing what it was she just held it in her hand and stared at me.

"It's moonstone, from what I managed to hear it's from Elpis." I informed her as she took a seat on the chair across from me.

"Why would you have this stuff, it's useless to you." Janey tried to figure out.

"It's not quite as useless as you would think. I will explain more in a bit, in my haste to bring my stuff out here for you to look at I forgot to change into clothes that wouldn't make me feel like I was being cooked." Janey waved me off so I could go change before I further explained what I meant. As I walked away I heard the front door open and close, must mean that the other occupant was home, Athena or Thena as Janey called her I believe it was.

When I was back in the room I would be staying in I attempted to get the zipper down on my jacket and I managed to get it down about 1/4 th of the way before it got stuck and wouldn't budge one way or the other. I groaned of course this would happen to me, mom was always good at getting these stupid things fixed. I fiddled with it for a few more moments and I believe I somehow managed to make it worse, so with a resigned sigh I decided to ask for help.

"Janey!" I hollered out to the living room. "My dumbass jacket is stuck, I need help with the stupid zipper. Somehow I managed to get it stuck." I continued as I slowly moved my way back out of my room and down the hallway again to the living room. I heard Janeys reply as I got nearer.

"Alright. I'll grab one of my pliers and see what I can do. Come on back to the living room, I want you to meet my girlfriend." I was only slightly stunned by the nonchalant way she said her girlfriend, I had accepted that I was a lesbian, but everyone on Terra still acted like it was a thing to freak out about. I suppose it would be silly to think that other planets would react the same as mine, that's a little conceited now that I think about it.

I walked out into the living room and came face to face with a purple haired, tarnished red armor wearing woman. She looked like she was a fighter of some kind if the manner in which she held herself was anything to go by. I still had my hands on my jacket zipper trying to get it undone, so I moved my hands away and instead held out my hand for a handshake, she seems kind of aloof, but if she is Janey's girlfriend she must be at least a little nice.

"Hey, I'm Nyx. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm going to guess that you're the Athena That Janey wouldn't stop talking about since she picked me up earlier when I crashed." I inquired while I waited to see if she would return my handshake.

Athena reached out and grasped my hand in a firm, but still gentle handshake. "It's uh, nice to meet you. Janey was just informing me that she picked you up by the pod that crashed just a good quarter mile or more from here. That is until your jacket got stuck, does that, um happen often?" I chuckled at how awkward she was at speaking as I retracted my hand when we were don't greeting one another.

"Only sometimes, normally it's fine, but every once in a blue moon it will get stuck and be a pain for me to get undone. To be honest before I was fired down here my mom used to be the one to get the darn thing undone and fixed up for me. She's also the one I got the addiction to leather from." I gave a rueful smile at the thought of my mom before my face took on a more somber expression one that did not go unnoticed by Athena.

"Oh, I'm um sorry for your loss." Athena seemed very self conscious at this point to me, as if she really didn't interact with people on a normal basis at all.

Shaking my head I responded, "No, no. You misunderstand my mother isn't dead, I just won't ever be able to see her again. Due to certain, um circumstances I was offloaded to this planet. My government thought I was too much of an unknown, a risk if you will too keep around. So they shipped me off here without even so much as a couple of days to say my goodbyes, instead I got one day to pack and the next I was shipped off here." I ended with a weary sigh. This was a long day already, and having to repeat what happened twice now isn't helping matters. Thankfully before she could reply Janey returned from wherever it was she went with some pliers to fix my jammed zipper.

"Alrighty then, let's take a look now shall we." I sat where Janey motioned for me too as she took her pliers and gently started moving the zipper around so she could see what all it was snagged on. After a few seconds of moving it around and seeing what was what, she sighed. "Well, good news is it can be fixed, bad news it in order to do so I need to break the zipper clean off and put a new one on. For some reason this one somehow got smashed and fused some of its bits together. It's no wonder the bugger won't move."

"Go figure. Nothing is ever simple in my life anymore. Why should I even be surprised." I sighed. "Go ahead, I don't even care at this point." Janey nodded and worked on prying the zipper apart and off of the jacket, without damaging the jacket itself. She had noted along with Athena how depressed I sounded and it didn't sit right with them. Janey, because she didn't like seeing pretty women upset or crying, hey she was taken but not dead she had a heart after all. As for Athena, she wasn't really sure, it was most likely because my tone reminded her of well herself on more than one occasion until Janey helped her out of her funk.

After a few moments of fiddling with the zipper so it would come off with the least damage done to the jacket she was finished. As soon as the zipper was gone it was easy to undo the jacket, which I was immensely grateful for since as soon as I got it open the air that rushed in to greet my hot skin almost immediately started cooling me down. I nodded my thanks and headed back to my room to change into my teal tank top and tan vest. When I had my leather jacket and black t-shirt off the change in temperature around me was instantaneous. I gave a small sigh of relief as I put away my jacket in the closet, and my shirt in the hamper that was in the corner of the room. With that done I made my way back to the main room where Janey and Athena were waiting.

Athena lifted her head when I walked in and upon noticing my left arm her eyes widened. "You're a Siren." She said in a surprised voice. This in turn caused Janey to look at me and when she saw my arm she blinked and then she got all excited.

"Oh, no way. I've never met a Siren before. I've only heard about you guys from the bits Athena has told me of her run ins with one. Granted from what I've heard her last run in was less than favorable as opposed to how she's met you so far." Janey supplied as a way to calm any nerves I may have had about someone knowing I was a Siren.

"Is that why you were kicked off of your planet, because you were a Siren?" Athena seemed to be trying to figure something out so I only nodded in return, best to just let her figure whatever it is out first before I ask questions I thought.

"That's just stupid, that would be like shunning someone because they were gay or something." Janey replied with a small shake of her head, which actually made me wince and hold my right arm subconsciously. This small movement did not in any way go unnoticed by either of the women standing in front of me. "Hey now, you're not telling me you're gay and they hurt you, are ya? Janey seemed concerned with what my answer would be and Athena seemed a little more on edge when she saw my reaction to what Janey had just asked. I had tensed even more.

"I won't deny that my being a Siren was the larger of the two reasons I was cast out, however a smaller margin was because I am a lesbian and I am open about it. On Terra it's not as accepted as it maybe in other places, some people on Terra still punish others if they are gay or lesbian saying it's immoral and improper. Even those who are bisexual are frowned upon, just not as much if they are currently dating the opposite sex, however that changes when they start dating the same sex. Some people can be very dangerous with what they believe, and getting harmed is while not a very common occurrence, it does happen." I said as I moved and sat down on the couch, moving my hand away from my arm in the process and while the scar might not have been noticed if I didn't draw attention to it, it was now very obvious to the both of them.

"That's fucked up, that is. Makes me want to go find a baby kraggon and stuff it down who's ever pants it was that hurt ya." Janey said with obvious anger tinting her voice. Athena nodded as well, she didn't voice what she would do, but I could tell from looking at her that while she wasn't much of a talker she didn't like the thought of me or at least anyone in general being hurt simply for being themselves.

"I hate to ask, but is that how you got the mark on your arm?" Athena's voice was low, but you could tell she was angry. Not at me per say, but at the idea and situation in general.

"Only partially." I said in a low voice as I remembered how I got the mark on my arm, it was the smaller of the marks I got that nite. I stood and with a determined look on my face I removed my vest and then took off my tank top which I'm sure stunned both of them at least until they saw my back. I heard one of them growl and I think it might have been Athena. "The one on my arm I got from defending someone else and getting them out of harm's way and away from the situation. However the rest is due to the fact that I intervened at all and was a known lesbian. The people that left their marks on me are dead, but the scars and memories still remain." I pulled my tank top back on and pulled on my best before I turned back around and faced both Janey and Athena.

"Ultimately, the fact that I killed the men that did this too me along with me being a Siren and a lesbian is what lead to my banishment from my own home world. They thought I was an abomination, and a loose cannon. Some believed I deserved what I got and that I had killed the men unfairly, others believed I acted in self defense and was well within my rights to kill them. As you can see it's obvious which point of view won." When I finished speaking Janey was the first one over too me and pulling me into a hug. I was only slightly surprised by this, but it was a welcome change from the looks of pity or scorn I was used to on Terra after the ordeal. When Janey finally let me go I looked at Athena, she looked unsure of what she should do, so I took the initiative for her.

I went over and looked Athena in the eyes as I moved forward and hugged her, she stiffened at first, but slowly she relaxed and even returned the hug which earned a mildly surprised intake of breath from Springs. Athena it seems wasn't really used to affection of showing any form of compassion, but I could work on that and help her if she wanted. So when she started speaking I was compelled to listen. Athena took a small inhale before she began, "What was done to you was both cowardly and unjust. I can't say as I'm not happy that the bastards are dead, but I am furious at your government for how they handled the situation. I'm not really a fan of governments or military anymore, I used to work for the Crimson Lance before they tricked me and had me murder my sister." when she finished I simply gave her a brief squeeze as I still hugged her before I backed away, undoing the hug. When I saw her eyes I noted that while she may not be very talkative, her eyes seem to be able to say everything she isn't vocally.

"Understandable I'd be pissed off as well. Did you ever get back at the bastards for tricking you?" I asked.

"Yes, we'll in my own way. I helped a group of vault hunters at one point destroy their armory, now I hear any remaining lance members have been recruited by a vault hunter in order to help take down Hyperion." I nodded.

"I'd offer to help take out the main guy behind that facade but I'm betting he is either dead or long gone. Besides that I've never shot anyone before, the only reason I killed the people who hurt me was because of my siren powers." Upon noticing the confused looks I was getting I clarified. "Yes, I do have multiple powers." However any further explanation I might have had was cut off by the grumbling of my stomach for food.

Janey and Athena smiled at that. "Why don't we find something to eat, you can continue talking afterwards, alright?" I nodded and followed the both of them into their kitchen. Who knows maybe I'd be able to help them out with Lunch? Or was it dinner? I really didn't know anymore.


	5. Saving Ms Springs

**Background Info: Yay!**

**Okay so before we start I want you to know that Nyx is unique in the fact that she has two or more Siren powers. Her main one is her Phasetear which allows her to use a pocket dimension to store things in and the size of it has no limit. She can literally tear a hole and walk into it and it's a huge ass room with shelves and stuff, it's where she keeps excess ammo, guns, and clothes among other things. She does this by activating her powers and swiping down like she was clawing at the space, to close it she swipes back over it with the back of her hand as if she is back handing it. This space follows her everywhere it is stationary in its plain, but follows her in this one anywhere she goes, unless there is a tear open somewhere else. If a tear remains open it she can't access it anywhere else until it is closed.**

**The second she has is similar to Rogue from the X-Men show. (I prefer X-Men Evolution the TV show.) It is called Phasesiphon. This allows her to temporarily siphon the unique abilities that other people possess and use them for herself for a limited time. If she were to use this on another siren like Lilith then she would be able to temporarily use her ability to Phasewalk although at a lower level, so minus the fire discharge when it done.**

**Her final ability is yet to be discovered, this could also just turn out to be an inherent ability like Lilith's immunity to fire. This is why her one necklace has three fangs. The middle largest represents the tear ability the main one, the other two represent her other lesser known abilities.**

* * *

After we ate we spent some more time talking to one another and learning about each other's pasts. I learned about Janey's previous partner before Athena who was killed by a Kraggon, I learned about Athena and how she was a child soldier brought up and basically raised by the Atlas Corporation to be a lap dog, someone who took orders, but never truly questioned them. She was later employed by the Crimson Lance who later betrayed her after finding out that she planned on leaving once she found her sister, so they set up an attack on the town her sister lived in. She ended up involuntarily killing her sister in the process, upon learning of their hand in the event she set out to cripple the Lance if not completely get rid of them. In truth while it had not happened to me, I could at least somewhat understand her urge for vengeance, I am grateful she didn't murder all of them. If she had then who knows if she ever would have met Springs or I.

That of course was only the first of bonding sessions we had. After that day I spent time with Janey learning what I could about being a mechanic and tinkering with different objects to either create something new or to improve something else and make it even better than before. In the case of Athena she was normally out trying to find something to do in order to earn money, I learned she wasn't really a bounty hunter anymore since she had made a deal with Springs for the sake of their relationship. When she wasn't out trying to earn money she was practicing with her Aspis to keep in shape. I had watched her a few times while she was doing this; she even had a sword she used in tandem with it, during one of these times she called me over when she was finished and we ended up talking about why I always watched when she practiced.

As it turns out she didn't mind that I wanted to learn what she knew, in fact she offered to teach me. She just let me know that she wasn't much of a teacher and might get rough with me even if she doesn't mean to be, she is trying to be better and more social for her and Janey's sakes. It's tough considering she isn't used to dealing with people outside of work so she is a bit socially awkward, which is kind of cute, Janey and I are helping her out as much as we can. It helps that Janey discovered my music player from back home one day when I was tinkering with a shield that she was trying to fix and listening to some music. Ever since then it's become a habit for us to listen to stuff while we work and I've gotten them to like and even dance to some of the songs. It helps that Janey found an interstellar radio receiver that she modified so it would work with my Pandora Radio on my music player. We laughed with how ironic it was with the name of the program that played music.

Sometimes I would get in a funk and Springs would drag me out of my seat and make me dance, she helped teach me some of the moves she knew, and in turn I taught her some of the moves I knew how to do, but never used because I lacked the confidence to do so. Athena helped Springs to bolster my confidence, this was helped by learning how to use her Aspis and her sword. As I got more proficient in it Athena actually talked to Janey and started working on making me my own version of her Aspis and sword. Mine would be blue in color instead of red and the symbol would be that of the Omega like Athena's and my sword would be a matching color. The shield itself would be known as Aegis in honor of my planets goddess of wisdom's shield. At the time however I did not know they were making this and as the months wore on and I became accustomed to Pandora and got better with using my weapons, Athena's Aspis and sword, and working as a mechanic like Janey I slowly gained confidence and came into my own. I began taking jobs in order to earn my own money and create a sort of reputation for myself.

Athena had given me a jacket with a hood that was similar to one she used to wear when out on bounties, it would hide my face except for my eyes and helped cover my arms and my markings, I also wore a pair of fingerless gloves on my hands which took care of the markings on my left hand. When I wore this as I worked I went by the code name 'Omega Rogue', I created a bit of a name for myself under that alias, however I made sure to be seen as Nyx in my teal tank top, tan vest, black cargo pants, and combat boots as well as my signature blue bead necklace, and my three fang necklace. As Omega I rarely talked unless I needed too and I never showed my face, as myself I was always talking when I could and would help people whenever I could even if it was over something small.

* * *

It was nearing 8 months on Pandora after being kicked from Terra when I had come back to Janey and Athena's place after hiding the Bandit Tactical for a second time; I learned what it was called from Springs, when I walked into the place I knew something was wrong. Athena was sitting on the couch with a note in her hands and she seemed equal parts worried, and furious. As I approached her head snapped up and she looked at me, whatever she was about to say I knew it wasn't going to be good, however I didn't anticipate what she said at all.

"They took her. They took her, and it's all your fault." Athena was barely holding it together I could tell by the way she was practically vibrating with her emotions.

"What? Who took who, what's my fault?" I was confused and more than a little worried at this point, it wasn't until I said what I did next when I realized who was missing. "Where's Springs?"

Athena's face darkened and she scowled throwing the piece of paper she held in her hand at me as she turned and marched back to her and Janey's bedroom, slamming the door in the process. I bent down and picked up the paper that had fluttered to the ground when she threw it, turned it over and read it. It said the following; "We have Ms. Springs. You're a very hard person to track down Athena, thankfully all it took was for someone to not be as stealthy as they thought they were when leaving once and we found the area where you live. Not exactly where you live of course, but close enough that we were able to get the one you hold dear easily enough. If you want her back just come out tomorrow around 12:00 and we will release her when we take you instead. " I let the note drop to the floor as I cried silent tears. It was my fault Springs was caught, Athena told me people would be looking for her, and I ended up leading them right to Janey.

I numbly went into my room and sat down on the bed. All kinds of thoughts ran through my head at once, but ultimately I settled on one major concept. I needed to get Springs back either with me, or without me. It didn't matter which so long as I fixed my mistake, with renewed confidence and determination I went to my closet and grabbed my Omega Rogue outfit and slipped it on, then I carefully made my way to Janey's garage space and grabbed my shield, my grenade mod, my shotgun, smg, and sniper (with silencer, a nice gift before I left home). I made sure my echo was attached and that I had enough ammo and grenades before I carefully made my way back through the house and to the Bandit Tactical. They left a location on the back where they were if Athena had wanted to come early. I made my way there in the vehicle, being sure to park a little ways away so as not to attract any attention, and then carefully worked my way a bit closer so I had a decent view of the area she was held in.

I digistructed my Sniper and peered through the scope as I checked for where Janey might be. I noted that the area had quite a few bandits, which upon noting their locations, I made sure my silencer was in place before I picked off a few of the ones further out on the edges of the area as to not draw as much suspicion. When I felt I had taken out as many as I could from a distance, I made my way down the slope I was on as quickly and quietly as I could, sticking to the shadows once I reached the bottom, I made my way around the worn down buildings and used a knife I had in my right boot to kill any that I came up behind. I would cover their mouths so they didn't scream and drag the bodies into a darker or well hidden area. I worked my way slowly, but steadily through the bandits until none were left, this was all don't without using either my shotgun or smg which was very handy.

When I neared the building that I presumed Janey to be in I found a window and peered inside to see if I couldn't find out what was waiting on the other side for me. I saw Janey in a corner she was kind of roughed up a bit, there were some Crimson Raiders randomly scattered around the area I could hear them mumbling about guarding her and wondering why they had to sneak in when they could have just killed the bandits. I smiled to myself the bandits were taken care of, now I just had to get Janey out of their safely, however I didn't think I would be doing so without a fight. So with a forlorn sigh I went back around the building to the door and carefully pushed it open. Almost instantly I was met with resistance.

"Halt! Who are you and what business do you have here?" One of them asked.

"I am Omega Rogue, and I'm going to be taking Ms. Springs and getting out of here. Any attempt to stop me will prove to be futile." I stated in a low tone.

"Nonsense. Turn and leave and we won't shoot you. We've heard tell of you and you do a good job. However we are to keep Ms. Springs detained until Athena shows up. She isn't going anywhere, any attempts to move her will be met with deadly force. You have been warned." The presumed leader spoke out and stepped forward. I simply shrugged and turned as if I was going to leave, then quickly digistructed my smg and turned back around and began firing. The one who had threatened me went down first, he apparently had forgotten his shield and the first few bullets hit him center mass in his chest killing him instantly. The other Raiders around the room scattered and took cover hoping to get the drop on me. This failed rather spectacularly I might add.

I moved around the area in the shadows, my disguise making it seem as if the very shadows had swallowed me. I moved around killing them with either my smg from a distance or my shotgun at close range. I had to hide a few times when my shield was depleted and it had to recharge, however it was over relatively quickly, there was only one left and I decided to keep them alive as a warning. I had him drop his weapon and kick it away from himself before I walked over and gave him a message for Lilith.

"Tell Lilith that the next time she tries to take one of my friends or anyone precious to me for that matter, against their will and she won't like the outcome. Leave Athena and Ms. Springs alone if you know what's good for you. This will be your only warning." I told him in a no-nonsense tone of voice. We were smart enough to put in a voice changer with this hood so I didn't sound like me, it made it easier to keep my identity a secret. He nodded shakily and I shoved him towards the door. "Leave, now before I change my mind."

He scrambled away and headed to where I presumed a travel station was located. Meanwhile I headed over to Janey and untied her wrists and feet making sure to massage them a little so the circulation would be alright, then I handed her one of the rifles from one of the Raiders and motioned for her to follow me. She knew who I was, so did Athena they had helped me create my identity which I was thankful for since it meant she didn't put up any resistance when I got her free and lead her back to the vehicle. I kept her in front of me this way I could cover our backs in case we were attacked from behind. As we neared the slope I had come down from I took my shield off of my hip and gently placed it on Janey, I noted she didn't have hers on and I wanted her to be safe, just as a precaution.

It was a good thing I did seeing as when I was halfway up the slope, and she was at the top she turned around to ask if I needed any help and I saw a bullet hit the shield surrounding her right where her heart would have been. My throat was in my throat when I saw that and hollered. "Get to cover, I'll take care of this. Just watch my back." I turned around as I felt a bullet pierce my shoulder at the same time as another hit my upper thigh on my left leg, I winced as I fully turned spotting the bandits responsible hiding behind some barrels. There were only a couple of them, and a few psycho's my main problem was the Badass shield bandit that was marching it's way to me from between the buildings. I grunted as I digistructed my sniper and shot at the bandits behind the barrels, thankfully hitting them each in the skull as they were dumb enough to start arguing during combat.

I had to switch to my shotgun quickly when I spotted that the psycho's were nearly on top of me. I killed one and the other dropped to the ground after a few bullets from behind me pierced it's chest. I turned and smiled at Janey who was peeking over the hood of the Tactical. She looked at me and gave me a thumbs up. "I've got yer back. Keep shooting." Before returning fire on some more bandits. I turned back around and switched to my smg to start shooting at an explosive barrel that the Badass was passing when a few more bullets entered my left and then right leg making me land on my ass in pain. I grunted when I collapsed, but brought the gun up anyways and shot at the barrel, thankfully managing to hit it before it had passed it fully. The explosion caused it to stumble back a bit, I then lobbed a grenade at it as I fired at and killed the last few bandits with Janey.

The grenade did what it was designed to do and went after it and attacked the Badass, Janey had shot at it when it momentarily lowered its shield after staggering, the grenade finished the job. The transfusion health came back to me and healed me up some, but I would still need the wounds looked at and a couple of hypo's as well. Janey threw the gun in the back of the tactical and scrambled down the slope towards me, when she reached me she helped me stand and slowly made our way back up the slope. We got me into the Tactical's passenger seat, then Janey hopped in the driver seat and took off. Unknown to me at the time, the Raider I had let go saw the whole thing, from me giving Janey my shield, to Janey coming back for me after covering my back and helping take out the remaining bandits, that most likely came out after hearing the gunfire from killing the other Raiders before he left through the travel station.

As we drove away Janey echoed Athena and let her know what was up. Athena had noticed when I wasn't home and went to a nearby catch-a-ride and teleported herself to the vehicle. She spawned into the back of the ride and moved so she was in the middle of the front seat so she could see us both. When she looked at me her eyes widened and she actually looked concerned, not a look I was used too on the warriors face unless it pertained to Janey after something particularly wrong with her mechanic jobs. Janey asked me what I bet Athena was thinking, without taking her eyes off the road, looks like we were headed to outlook for some hypos I bet.

"Why did ya, sneak out and come and save me? Thena would have found me and gotten me out ha know." She said.

"I wanted to fix my mistake and get you back to her, even if I didn't make it in return. It was the least I could do, after all you getting caught was my fault. I wasn't stealthy enough when leaving I guess one day." I murmured as I shifted my shoulders to pull down my hood so we could all see each other.

Athena frowned. "It wasn't your fault she was caught, what makes you think that?" She said, I guess she forgot how she blamed me earlier.

"You told me so." Janey looked at Athena in the rear view mirror in mild surprise.

"Is this true, Athena?" She questioned, disbelief clear in her tone.

"I..." She began then she stopped and thought. Her eyes widened in realization when she must have remembered what she said to me and she shook her head. "I didn't mean you when I said that it was your fault, I was talking to myself. I knew they were after me, I'm betting it was me they saw, and I ended up leading them right to Janey. I'm sorry for making you think that way."

"See it was just a misunderstanding, thanks though for saving me. Even though you got shot at, I'm immensely grateful for you lendin me your shield when ya did. I'da been a goner if you hadn't. Gave those Raiders something to think about as well with your warning, remind me not to piss you off, eh?" Janey joked once the mishap had been cleared up.

I nodded and smiled a bit, and Athena reached forward and gently squeezed my left shoulder to get my attention, being mindful of my injury. "Please, don't think about not coming back again. You...seemed to have worked your way into my heart much like Janey has. I don't really know what I would do if you or she were gone." I nodded and smiled back through a grimace as a particularly rough bump sent a sharp pain through my legs.

"I won't. Don't worry, you can't get rid of me that easily." She smiled at me lightly as Janey pulled up to Outlook and jumped out, running to the nearest Dr. Zed's machine and getting a few hypo's one red regeneration and one pink health one. She came back and after making sure the bullets had gone all the way through with the help of Athena, and a few hisses from me later, she injected the regen first before the health one. Then we headed back home, Janey made sure to hide the vehicle better this time, then they both helped get me back inside and to my room where I could rest.

* * *

A few days later once I had healed and everything Athena and Janey pulled me aside in order to show me the gifts they had been working on in secret for me ever since Athena had seen how well I fought with her Aspis and blade when training, as well as in the field the few times she had lent it to me. When they showed me what color it was I chuckled they knew that color fit me better, plus it did more Cryo/Shock damage where Athena's does Fire/Shock. They thought it fit me better, the symbol was still the same which I liked because it reminded me of Athena's and when they asked what I would call it I said Aegis, like the one goddess from my home world by the same name as Athena's shield.


	6. Sorry guys

Okay, I am sorry for this, but i will yet again be redoing this story. I will be posting a new version sometime soon. I want to write the chapters ahead of one another that way i can try and upload once every week or two weeks. Inspiration is hard for some reason. I will start writing then i just stop and i can't think of anything else. It's weird. I just go blank, i don't quite understand it, It's why i can do small stories, but not huge ones.


End file.
